


Savour

by Kai_99



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal is shit at seduction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Top Hannibal Lecter, just as I am at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_99/pseuds/Kai_99
Summary: Hannibal doesn't want to ask Will to have sex with him, because 'asking' seems... tasteless.canon divergence from season 2 episode 8.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Savour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxEnchainesChatonxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxEnchainesChatonxX/gifts).



> prompt: Basically something happens to Will's clothes (something spills?) and Hannibal offers his own clothes and shower. Will comes down and seeing/smelling Will in his clothes and smelling like Hannibal's body wash/ shampoo drives Hannibal crazy aka smut starts.
> 
> [All mistakes are mine]

It’s not much trouble for Hannibal to convince Will to stay the night at his house after the arrest of Clark Ingram. Will gives him an unimpressed side glance at his reasoning of being too tired to drive all the way to Quantico where Will’s car is parked when they can reach his home in thirty minutes. At the offer of food, Will finally concedes. 

Hannibal is adamant about keeping Will near him because he knows that after tonight things have changed between them. Will had pulled the trigger. Will had accepted the final stage of his transformation and emerged beautiful and victorious from his chrysalis, and Hannibal is in awe of the creature that Will has turned into. Unique and mesmerizingly captivating in its nature. But he also knows that if he let Will alone now, the boy would shy away from his darkness and all the effort would be useless. This is a very delicate phase. He can’t afford Jack or Alana to influence Will’s thoughts. He has to make sure that Will has the right environment to grow and nourish. And besides, if it might also bring the boy closer to him, all the better. 

Will sips wine as he watches Hannibal prepare the dinner. He declines the offer of waiting in the dining room so Hannibal waits patiently for Will to voice his thoughts, and he doesn’t have to wait for long. 

“Do you have any regrets?” Will asks, looking down at his wine glass, swirling it softly. 

“A life without regret would be no life at all, with every choice lies the possibility of regret.” Hannibal spares a glance at Will as he continues, “However, if I choose not to do something, it's usually for a good reason. Tell me, Will, are you feeling regret?” 

“I'm riddled with regrets. I regret what I did in the stables.” 

No, he doesn’t. But Will is a stubborn man and he won’t admit that he has given in to his darkness. Will would pretend, he must, he has a role to play and so does Hannibal. 

“Then you’re lucky I was there.”

“Being lucky isn't the same as making a mistake.” Will makes eye contact with him, letting him know the honesty in his word, “Allowing you to _stop me_ was a mistake.”

“Then it's not your actions that you regret. It's the lack thereof.”

“That would be more accurate.”

Hannibal nods. He was never able to anticipate Will’s actions before, and now the boy is entirely something else. Maybe Hannibal has been wrong in his initial assessment. Maybe Hannibal doesn’t have to worry about Will regressing to his old beliefs. 

“Did you make that decision based on anticipating the regret you would feel taking another life?”

“Yes,” the boy admits after a moment.

“Anticipating regret commonly results in dubious decisions. You must adapt your behavior to avoid feeling the same way again.” 

“Adapt. Evolve. Become, Will says, eyes distant. 

“Precisely.”

If this was a conversation taking place at his office, Hannibal would have asked Will to imagine what the boy would have liked to have happened in the barn. But their dinner would get cold if they continue this now, perhaps some other time. 

“Come now, dinner is ready.”

Will helps Hannibal set the table and carry both plates with their meal to the dining room. Hannibal pours Will another glass of wine as he announces what they are having for dinner, “Pork tenderloin in puff pastry with caramelized apples and onions.”

Hannibal enjoys the way Will raises a brow at the mention of “pork” but still cuts a small piece of meat before spearing it with his fork and closing those petal pink lips around the fork. Will chews delicately with a small frown of concentration on his face before swallowing. 

The jolt of pleasure that Hannibal feels at the action is almost jarring in its intensity. Even though the meat really doesn’t come from any questionable source because Hannibal would rather not be caught unexpectedly if the FBI managed to get a warrant to search his property, Will doesn’t know this. It could’ve been human meat and Will would still have eaten it. 

“It’s delicious,” Will compliments as always. The words are so simple and yet mean so much to Hannibal that he can only smile bashfully. 

The rest of the meal goes without any further development - except that Hannibal finds that he is developing a rather embarrassing… predicament. Never has he associated the act of cannibalism with sexual gratification, but with Will making those soft appreciative sounds in his throats, Hannibal finds that his pants are getting tight. It's not that Hannibal has never considered sex with Will, he did, on many occasions when the hour is late and he is comfortably warm in his bed. But he had always imagined that it would happen after their first shared kill. He is not even sure if Will feels any sexual attraction towards him or not. 

In all honesty, Hannibal can finish the meal, show Will to the guest bed, and be done with it. But he has always been hedonistic and denying himself of Will now when Will has shown his true self, seems impossible. 

Hannibal looks at Will, at the top two undone buttons of the dark green shirt that the boy is wearing and the span of flesh that it exposes. Will is a beautiful man without a doubt, from his classical features to his lovely body shape, and his marvelous mind. People are truly blind if they don’t see what a beautiful creature is Will Graham. Hannibal is not sure if he should be offended that people aren’t lining up for his boy’s attention or should he be glad that he doesn’t have to go on a killing spree to eliminate any potential suitors. 

Their loss, his gain, Hannibal supposes with a grin. To have Will all to himself is a pot of luck that he can’t believe he found. 

If Hannibal chooses to bed Will now, he would change their relationship for good. He can’t very well expect to go back to their game of cat and mouse after this, the damage would be irreparable. But they don’t have to go back to how things were. Maybe this is the final step in their journey to tie Will to him permanently. A mutually satisfactory end to their courtship. 

With a course of action in mind, Hannibal leads Will to the guest bedroom to shower. He may tolerate Will smelling like dogs and motor oil, but he draws the line at that horrendous aftershave. While Will is showering, Hannibal wanders to his walk-in closet to collect a clean white tee shirt and dark silk trousers. He almost walks out before turning back and on an impulse grabs the red sweater he normally lounges in. He puts the clothes on the guest bed and goes to take shower himself, all the while thinking how to broach the subject of sex with Will. From what he knows of Will, a direct approach might be more appreciated and acceptable, but the idea of ‘asking’ Will to have sex with him seems… tasteless. 

No, he must find another way. 

Hannibal is still pondering on this when he exits the bathroom, clad in only sleeping pants, drying his hair with a towel, to find Will waiting for him in his room. Will is dressed in the borrowed sweater and just those blue boxer shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. 

Will is the one who recovers first at the state of his undress and starts rambling in embarrassment, “Oh shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to barge - ” 

“It’s alright, Will.”

Will shuffles awkwardly on his feet and looks away as Hannibal folds the towel and pulls on a sweater.

“Is there something you need?” he prompts Will gently. 

“Oh, um, no. I just… thought that… maybe you’d want to have a drink before bed?” 

The way Will stammers and blushes is so endearing that Hannibal has to physically restrain himself from ravishing the boy right then and there. Plus those shorts are not doing any good for his overly enthusiastic cock. 

“Of course. Whiskey?”

“Yes, please.”

Will settles on the chair near the fireplace in his room as he brings them both a drink. For the first time since Hannibal met Will, he sees the man actually taking time to enjoy his drink rather than throwing it back like vodka shots. They talk, both relaxed. Hannibal admires Will’s profile from the side as the fire highlights his features in shadows and light. He tucks the image away to draw later. 

The low shimmering of arousal that Hannibal has been ignoring all night comes roaring back as Will shifts his naked legs and the already short boxers hike up a little more, showing the skin where the back of Will’s thigh meets his lovely bottom. It’s embarrassing how many times Hannibal finds his eyes wandering to Will’s ass only to look away swiftly whenever Will turns toward him. 

Hannibal crosses his legs to hide the slowly growing bulge there. It would be quite awkward if Will becomes aware of his interest this way. He has failed to come up with a suitable way to bring up the idea of sex with Will. It was never difficult for Hannibal to get someone to warm his bed in the past but everything is difficult with Will. Logically he knows that he can’t possibly expect a miracle to happen that’ll make Will fall in his bed, he needs to slowly introduce sexual intimacy into their relation, but the thing is; Will has showered recently, washing away every other scent that might cover his natural scent, not only that, the body wash and shampoo that Hannibal provided compliments Will’s natural scent beautifully - as he knew they would when he bought them specifically with Will in mind - but the cherry on the cake is the sweater with Hannibal’s scent laced in it. 

It’s more than enough for Hannibal’s sensitive nose to drive him crazy. Even with his impeccable control, he can’t control his body’s natural reactions. Nor he can control his urge to grab Will and take the boy right there in front of the fireplace. But he must keep his desire in check. He won’t do something like that without Will’s explicit consent. Which he won’t be getting if he doesn’t _ask_ . And he won’t ask because he doesn’t know _how_ to, which is quite ridiculous considering everything. 

Will yawns and stands up to stretch. “It's getting late, we should head to bed.”

“Ah, yes, we should. I apologize for keeping you up so late.” 

Will gives him an amused look. “You can keep me up for a little while longer if you want.”

Oh, Hannibal would _love_ to keep his beautiful boy up all night but alas, he must be patient and endure blue balls until Will is ready.

“As much as I’d love to, I shouldn’t. We do have to get up early tomorrow.” 

Will nods with a frown before retiring to the guest bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Hannibal is still sulking in the chair, nursing another drink when Will comes busting in his room, snarling in irritation and frustration. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

Hannibal blinks. Mind halting at Will’s words. 

“Pardon?”

“Oh, don’t act so surprised. Think I wouldn’t notice you half hard all night?”

“It’s a natural -”

“Do _not_. I don’t wanna hear your bullshit. Just tell; you wanna fuck me or not? Because if not, stop the eye fucking.”

Hannibal is not sure whether to be offended at Will’s crude words or be glad that his chances of bedding Will tonight went from zero to fifty. 

“I do,” he manages to say after a minute of tense silence. “I didn’t make any advances because I was not sure if they would be welcomed or not.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Will gives an unamused laugh, “My ass was literally hanging out of my boxers, Hannibal!”

Hannibal sniffles. “Well, your ass was in the same state when we first met so excuse me for not assuming -”

Will doesn’t give him the chance to finish the sentence, clearly not impressed with his attempt at making a joke, instead Will snarls and grabs his hair to bring their lips together. 

The kiss all teeth and tongue, greedily tasting and exploring. Now that Hannibal is allowed to touch, his hands roam possessively all over Will’s lithe body, mapping every curve in his mind. Will nips his bottom lip none too gently, making him growl and tug Will’s head back with the boy’s lush curls, exposing that pale throat. Will whimpers at his own vulnerability as Hannibal grazes his teeth along Will’s neck before sucking a harsh bruise high enough that no turtle neck or scarf could hide it. Everyone will see it tomorrow and know that Will Graham has been taken and claimed. 

“Hannibal, fuck me.”

The jolt of lust that Hannibal feels at these words almost makes his knees buckle. He lifts Will easily and walks a few steps to stand on the edge of the bed before throwing Will down on the mattress. Hannibal enjoys the way Will bounces on his bed, hair flying in all directions, cheeks flushing, pupil dilating, lips bitten red and swollen. The boy is a temptation incarnated, and all his. 

“Are you gonna gawk from there all night or I can expect to get laid?”

Hannibal chuckles, “What a rude, impatient boy you are? Let me admire your beauty, darling.”

“You have been ‘admiring my beauty’ for months, now please get naked or I’ll have to take extreme measures. And no, I don’t mean anything fun by that.”

Hannibal pulls off his sweater and sleeping pants in record time before standing in front of Will, letting the boy have his fill of gazing at his body. Hannibal manages not to growl and lunge at Will as the boy hooks his thumbs in the waistband of the boxer shorts and pulls them down his long pale legs. Like the rest of him, Will’s cock is perfect and pink, curving towards his flat stomach. Hannibal leans down and nuzzles the crease between the boy’s thigh and pelvis, taking in the intoxicating smell of Will’s arousal, giving life to his own arousal. 

“That time you sniffed me in your office, why did you do it?”

Hannibal contemplates whether to tell his boy the complete truth or a version of it, while he knows he should be completely honest with Will now with their progressing relationship, he is afraid that Will would pull away if he knows that Hannibal had known about Will’s illness that early and still decided to keep that hidden. From what he knows, Will suspects that he knew after the visit to the hospital with the late Doctor Sutcliff. 

“That was the first time I was able to smell your natural scent under that horrible aftershave of yours. You smelled so mouth watering sweet.” 

All true facts that Will would have been able to read between if Hannibal didn’t choose that moment to trace the prominent vein in Will’s cock with the tip of his tongue. Will moans and arches up a little, silently asking for more which Hannibal gladly obliges to. He opens his mouth without hesitation and takes Will's hard cock into his mouth, hands on the boy’s hips to keep Will from thrusting into his mouth. Will opens his legs, giving Hannibal ample space to work.

Hannibal sucks Will’s cock with all the skills at his disposal, swallowing it down to the base on every few downward slides of his mouth, making Will writhe under him. Hannibal takes the cock deep into his throat and holds Will there, letting the younger man feel his throat constrict as he swallows and gags. Hannibal’s every sense is consumed with Will, his smell, his touch, his taste, his sight, his hearing. It’s overwhelming, and Hannibal is still greedy for more. 

He tucks away Will’s every reaction in his mind palace like treasured gems to admire later. 

Will’s hand has found its way in Hannibal's hair and is clenching it tightly to the point of pain, not that Hannibal minds in the least. He would take Will’s other hand and guide it in his hair too if he was not preoccupied with keeping Will’s hips still. 

“Hannibal - _ah_ \- please.”

As Will’s breathing starts to hitch more consistently, the inside of his thighs pressing against Hannibal’s shoulders unconsciously, Hannibal draws off with one last suck to the spit shiny head of Will’s cock. Will whines in displeasure at his orgasm ebbing away so abruptly. As much as Hannibal wants to taste Will’s cum, he'd like to have the boy cum on his cock this time. 

Hannibal groans at the debauched sight the boy makes; panting and flushed, hair plastered to the forehead with sweat, half naked in _his_ sweater that makes Will look younger than he is. Hannibal licks his lips, tasting Will there. 

“Do you have any idea how tempting you are right now? All soft and sweet for me. I can do so many sinful things to you, and you’ll let me do them wouldn’t you, sweet boy?”

Will’s lashes flutter at his words. Hannibal pushes the sweater up and trails kisses over the V lines of Will’s abdomen, slowly moving up the boy’s heaving stomach to the chest and finally to those petal pink lips. Hannibal braces himself on one hand, hovering above Will as he takes the younger man’s lips in a kiss. Will parts his lips, welcoming Hannibal to properly lick into that sweet mouth, only drawing back when his lungs demand air. 

Wetting his lips, Hannibal whispers against Will’s ears, “How do you want me?” he asks. 

While he may have his preference, he finds that he truly doesn’t mind bottoming with Will if that is how Will wants this to go. The decision depends completely on Will’s comfort. He wants Will to be comfortable with him, and he wants to make it so good for Will that the boy would want to do this again and again. Because the thought of this being a one time thing leaves a sour taste in his mouth. 

Will scoffs, “You’re really gonna pretend that you don’t desperately want to dick me down?”

“Will!” 

“What? You _cannibalize_ people and you wanna draw the line at swearing?” 

Hannibal purses his lips disapprovingly but doesn’t say anything, he’s aware that while Will is going to sleep with him, they have yet to establish enough trust that Hannibal can freely talk about his less than legal hobbies. They will get there eventually. 

“Come on, you’re gonna pout now or fuck me?”

Hannibal glares at the grinning man laying below him before sitting back on his hunches to grab the jar of lube from his bedside drawer. He opens the jar and wets his fingers while Will bends his knees, planting his feet farther apart on the mattress, exposing his puckered hole. Hannibal presses a lubed finger against Will’s opening to feel the boy clench his hole. 

“Breathe deep for me,” he instructs while caressing the younger man’s inner thigh. 

Will obeys and takes a few deep breaths, relaxing enough for Hannibal to press one finger inside Will up to the first knuckle. A shaken breath leaves the younger man, cock twitching against his stomach. Hannibal's own cock dribbles a drop of precum at Will’s reaction. After a minute of his finger pressing in and out slowly, Hannibal squeezes out more lube over his finger before adding another finger along with the first one. Will is so hot and silky soft inside, he can’t wait to get inside Will properly. 

“Hannibal, hurry up.”

“Be patient, love.”

Even as Hannibal says this, he feels his own impatience getting the better of him, making him rush through finishing with the rest of the preparation process until he has his cock lined up with Will’s wet hole. 

Hannibal pushes the tip of his cock inside Will before pulling out again, teasing them both. With a frustrated whine, Will braces his hands on the headboard and pushes himself down on Hannibal’s cock, forcing Hannibal to sink a few inches into the tight heat of his boy. 

It's a novel experience for Hannibal to watch the younger man be so desperate and wanting for him. He is surrounded by Will in every way imaginable. Will’s scent fills the closed room, filling Hannibal’s lungs with every breath he takes, making his blood sing. There are no words to describe the emotional high he is feeling with the physical sensation of having sex with Will Graham, of the realization of what this means for their future. 

Will makes a low keening sound as Hannibal starts to move in and out, steadily building a rhythm. It takes Hannibal’s all self restraint to keep himself in check to not hurt Will. Even at this pace, Hannibal can’t deny the immense pleasure he is feeling at the tight heat surrounding his cock. Hannibal waits for a few minutes until the boy relaxes enough for Hannibal to move without inhibition, losing himself in Will’s body. 

Will clutches at his shoulder, thighs wrapping around his waist for purchase as Hannibal’s thrusts start to pick up the pace. 

“ _Oh fuck_! Please, Hannibal - _ah_ \- harder!” Will cries out, and well, Hannibal is all too happy to oblige. 

Hannibal hitches Will’s thigh higher and fists Will’s sweat damp curls, tugging them to expose Will’s throat, and buries his face in the crook to breathe Will’s scent as he fuck into Will. The scent of Will’s arousal is simply so rapturous in its heady richness that Hannibal finds himself dizzy from it. If he could bottle this scent somehow, Hannibal would wear this every day. It’s so intoxicating.

The sounds of sheets rustling and their bodies colliding together along with their obscenely loud pleasured groans fill the room. Will arches up, taking Hannibal deeper into his body, whining whenever Hannibal manages to graze his cock against the boy’s prostate. 

There is no going back after this. Of course, Hannibal knew this before but now he knows this with the same surety he knows his own name. He won’t allow Will to part from him again after this, Will is his now and he will kill if someone dares to touch Will like this ever again. 

Hannibal sucks on Will’s throat blindly, eyes closed in pleasure, and bites down, not enough to break the skin but enough for Will to hiss and jerk. Will grabs his hair and guides his face up for a wet deep kiss. The sex is more intense than the more adventurous romps he did with his previous partner just because this time it is done by someone he adores. The movement is intimate as they press closer to each other, touching wherever their hands can reach, taking in each other’s expressions. Time seems meaningless as Hannibal frantically buries himself in Will’s now loosened hole over and over again, biting the boy’s reddened lips. 

Hannibal shifts above Will to balance on one forearm so that he can reach Will’s neglected cock with his free hand. Will throws his head back as Hannibal starts to stroke the younger man’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

Will’s resulting moans come harsher and faster, looking utterly delectable as Hannibal fucks him senseless. 

With the stimulation on his cock and prostate, Will’s body starts to clench with his impending orgasm. Hannibal doubles his efforts and thrusts more intently with upward strokes in quick snaps of his hips, making the younger man sobs with pleasure. It isn’t long before Will tenses up and comes between them, hole clenching around Hannibal’s cock rhythmically. 

“ _Oh God, Hannibal!_ ”

Hannibal's pace stutters but he keeps fucking Will through his orgasm until the boy is thrashing under him with oversensitivity. Only when Will sobs out a weak, " _fill me, Hannibal_ ,” that Hannibal buries himself as far as he can go inside Will and comes. He buries his face into the side of Will’s neck to muffle a groan of pleasure, hips jerking with each twitch of his cock. All thoughts leave Hannibal’s mind for a few delicious seconds until all he is aware of is Will’s scent. Will’s clenching body milks Hannibal’s cock until he empties himself completely inside Will. 

Hannibal pulls out after several minutes of lying like that, both trying to control their panting, but doesn’t move much away when Will tightens his hold on Hannibal. It seems they are both unwilling to part just yet. Usually, Hannibal would be itching to get his partner into the shower and clean up the mess but he finds that he doesn’t mind enjoying basking in the afterglow with Will by his side. And he certainly doesn’t mind the thought of his cum slowly leaking out of Will and absorbing into the mattress, that way, he would definitely be able to smell Will there always. 

Hannibal watches in amusement as Will wrestles with the damp sweater and somehow manages to pull it off without sitting up or getting out of his hold. Hannibal presses a kiss on Will's forehead, muttering sweet words until his precious boy falls lax in his arms. Hannibal watches the younger man sleep for a while, thinking that he ought to bring back the teacup he shattered and tell Will about Abigail. He knows that his time in Baltimore is coming to end one way or another, but perhaps he doesn't have to leave alone. With a hopeful sigh, Hannibal presses another kiss to Will's temple before letting himself sleep. 


End file.
